This invention relates to microcode control memory search hardware for central processing units of computers.
In particular, this invention relates to an improvement in memory search operation as applied to a space table search function, which is required in virtual addressing systems, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,100, owned by the same assignee as the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,451 shows an indirect addressing system in which the addressing function is responsive to a logic means to select one of two separate modes of operation or to modify the addresses selected. It is believed, however, that this patent does not anticipate the present invention in which the memory has a Fast mode of operation to perform one function and a Slow mode of operation to perform another. However, the present invention does require an appropriate means to select which one of the two possible modes of operation is to occur.